Mi lugar
by Kaguyanohime
Summary: Acaso fue cosa del destino el haber juntado a Inuyasha con Kagome, o solamente fue solo una casualidad, que nunca debería haber pasado? a donde pertenece Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Sota:- Abueloooo!, el almuerzo esta listoooo!—Grito el pequeño a unos metros de la puerta de su casa para que su abuelo pudiese oírlo desde el patio, temprano en la mañana, el abuelo siempre barría las hojas del patio del templo

Todos juntos en la mesa, Sota estaba sentado ya llevándose los alimentos a la boca, la madre comenzaba a servirle la comida, mientras que el anciano tomaba asiento

Mamá:- Kagome, no vas a almorzar?—Dijo ella mientras se giraba hacia su hija, que estaba preparando mucha comida muy apresuradamente

Kagome:- Almorzare con los demás en la época antigua, solo tengo que terminar todo esto—A pesar que a sus amigos les gustaban los dulces y las cosas que Kagome llevaba siempre compradas del súper, era difícil poder tener un almuerzo decente con ellos, además

Abuelo:- pero Kagome, hoy es un día especial que debes pasar con tu familia antes que nada—Contesto poniéndose de pie mientras Kagome terminaba de poner los Obentos dentro de su mochila pero la muchacha solo lo miro muy extrañada, hoy no era ningún día festivo ni nada de eso, Sota ante las palabras de su abuelo se sorprendió y se levanto rápido de su lugar y fue corriendo a su habitación y volvió con algo escondido en su espalda

Sota: —Feliz cumpleaños hermana!— Exclamo mientras estiraba sus manos con un regalo envuelto a las apuradas, Kagome lo tomo muy contenta aunque solo fuese un despertador nuevo, era lo que justo necesitaba ya que la ultima visita de Inuyasha, el joven mitad bestia se lo había roto—Muchas gracias Sota—respondió la joven

Kagome:- Es cierto, eh estado tan pendiente de mis estudios en esta época, y volver rápido a la época antigua para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla que eh olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños—Pensaba Kagome, había prometido a sus amigos llegar para la hora del almuerzo pero, algo seria injusto si no compartía, aunque sea, esa comida con su familia en un día especial. Su abuelo le había regalado un par de pergaminos sagrados que, claro esta, solo eran trozos de papel, no eran de utilidad en el mundo antiguo, y su madre le había dado un nuevo suéter tejido a mano por ella misma de color crema, era tan lindo, los puños de las mangas casi podían cubrir sus manos, solo unos pocos dedos podían asomarse, y era también muy largo y ajustado debajo, solo por unos centímetros, cubría su falda del uniforme escolar, y con el frió que estaba haciendo le vendría muy bien y mas del otro lado del pozo

Mamá:- Espera Kagome—Le grito mientras su hija estaba por abrir la puerta para irse de una vez—Olvidas esto—Dijo mientras le entregaba un gorro de lana también tejido que hacia juego con su nueva ropa

Kagome—Muchas gracias mamá—Respondió mientras se colocaba el gorro, afuera el viento era muy fuerte y si así era en esta época, en la antigua seria mucho mas fresco

Shippo:- Oye Inuyasha—Dijo el joven zorrito mientras trepaba al techo de la casa de la anciana Kaede para hablar con el joven mitad bestia que estaba sentado allí

Inuyasha:- Que?—

Shippo:- Kagome esta tardando mucho, no te parece? Tal vez deberíamos almorzar sin ella—Dijo el pequeño mientras que su amigo lo miraba con una mirada normalmente molesta en el, lentamente podía divisar como levantaba la mano y antes de reaccionar, el ya lo había golpeado—Y AHORA PORQUE ME PEGAS?— Respondió sollozando

Kagome:- Shippooo!—Grito la joven mientras se acercaba con su bicicleta y el joven zorrito al verla salto desde el mismo techo para recibirla pero, como de costumbre, Inuyasha estaba molesto por la tardanza de ella

Shippo:- Oye Kagome, que es eso que traes puesto? Se siente muy suave—Dijo mientras frotaba su cara contra los brazos de ella

Kagome:- Es un suéter, te mantiene caliente en el invierno, mi madre lo hizo para mi— al terminar esa frase el zorrito se alejo rápido de sus brazos y saco un papel de su espalda

Shippo:- Mira, mira, esto es para ti, Feliz cumpleaños Kagome—Era un dibujo de ellos dos, Kagome sentada de rodillas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shippo en su regazo y en el fondo había dibujado a Inuyasha con una cara muy enojada

Kagome:- Valla Shippo, muchas gracias, pero como sabias que hoy era mi cumpleaños?—

Shippo: La anciana Kaede me lo dijo, dijo que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Kikyo, así que probablemente debería ser tu cumpleaños—

El rostro de Kagome se pálido por un instante, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Kikyo? Mientras miraba al techo para ver que Inuyasha todavía no había bajado a saludarla por su regreso, el solo se quedo mirando al cielo, seguramente debe estar pensando en Kikyo y todavía no se habrá dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí…

Shippo:- Vamos Kagome, vamos a almorzar que m muero de Hambre, y los demás también!—Exclamo mientras se acercaba un poco a la cabaña de la anciana

Kagome:—Si, es verdad—

Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede le dieron el feliz cumpleaños a la joven apenas cruzo la puerta, y también le tenían preparados varios regalos, Miroku le dio una pulsera compuesta por pequeñas perlas verdes y una borla roja en la unión, no estaba segura de si era solo algo lindo o tenia una utilidad en las peleas, pero era muy hermosa, mientras que Sango le dio una pequeña daga hecha con los huesos de uno de los monstruos con los que habían peleado unos días atrás, y la anciana Kaede le tenia preparadas unas flechas muy afiladas para las batallas, todos eran regalos de muchísima utilidad y al mismo tiempo era muy considerado de parte de todos, pero era triste que Inuyasha no bajara del techo para estar con ellos.

Al terminar estos pensamientos, Inuyasha entro a la casa y vio muy extrañado todo lo que Kagome traía puesto, ignorando por completo que todos habían comenzado a comer sin el—Oye Kagome…-

Kagome:- S-si?—Respondió la joven ruborizada mientras el hanyou se le acercaba mucho al rostro, acaso el también tenia un presente para ella?

Inuyasha:—Que son todas estas ropas? Parecen pesadas y te estorbaran para pelear o huir… además parece que también son mas cortas de lo que normalmente usas—Dijo mientras inspeccionaba sus ropas y la olía mientras fruncía el seño, es común que pareciera mas corta, una pieza completa que le cubría casi todo el largo del uniforme creaba esa ilusión óptica, pero al fin de cuentas, solo estaba criticando… debería al menos estar contento de que se esta cubriendo mas

Kagome:- Son para no pasar frió—Respondió molesta, pero Inuyasha ya se había ido a inspeccionar su mochila sacando un tazón de ramen instantáneo para poder comer junto a los demás, estaba siendo demasiado grosero y ni siquiera la felicito su cumpleaños, todos miraron extrañados a Kagome de que no usara el conjuro para que fuera directo al suelo, ella solo siguió comiendo

Al terminar el almuerzo, Kagome salio de la casa sin decir una sola palabra

Inuyasha:- Kagomeee, a donde vaaaaas?— Le grito con la boca llena de comida pero no hubo respuesta alguna

Sango: Pero que grosero—

Miroku: A una dama se la debe tratar con mucho amor y mas en su día especial—Dijeron los dos mientras terminaban los obentos

Inuyasha:- Pero de que demonios están hablando? Yo no eh hecho nada malo—Exclamo muy molesto, esta vez no había peleado con Kagome, porque estaban hablando mal de el? Antes de que alguno de los dos respondiese, Inuyasha diviso la vista hacia le pequeña ventana que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la casa, muy a lo lejos, estaban las serpientes que le llevaban las almas a Kikyo… acaso.. Kikyo estaba tan cerca de la aldea?

Kaede:- Inuyasha, acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

Inuyasha no le presto la mínima atención atención a lo que la anciana estaba diciéndole, se quedo viendo a las serpientes de Kikyo para ver en que dirección iban..—ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?—Exclamo Shippo aprovechando la oportunidad para golpearlo en la cabeza con el permiso de Kaede

Inuyasha:- Porque me golpeas maldito mocoso?—Pero antes que pudiese golpearlo, este se escondió detrás de la mujer

Kaede:- Inuyasha, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana…- Lugo de pronunciar estas palabras Inuyasha solo se quedo mirándola a los ojos sin decir una palabra—por lo tanto, hoy también...—Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, el salio corriendo de la casa

Sango:- Acaso creen que fue a buscar a Kagome?

Miroku:- Mmm es posible Sango, pero de Inuyasha, uno nunca esta seguro—

Kaede:- Inuyasha es conciente de que Kagome es su reencarnación, tal vez se dio cuenta solo de que hoy era su cumpleaños—

Shippo:- Si no lo hace, Kagome volverá a su casa hasta quien sabe cuando, así que debió ir a disculparse seguramente—


	2. Esta nevando

**Capitulo 2: esta nevando**

Kagome:- EL sol estaba cayendo, pronto se haría de noche, al fin de cuentas, Inuyasha todavía no me ah felicitado hoy… debe estar triste porque hoy es el aniversario de Kikyo…- Pensaba la joven mientras subía por unos escalones que se encontraban al final de las casas del pueblo

La tumba de Kikyo… aquel día, esa bruja tomo los restos de su cuerpo y los uso para revivirla… al menos la gente del pueblo volvió a cubrirla, Kagome dejo unas pequeñas flores en su tumba y se arrodillo para rezar, a pesar de que esa mujer evitara que pudiera estar con Inuyasha, el la amaba… y al igual que ella, Kikyo también amaba a Inuyasha, si no fuera por Naraku ellos…- Esos pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpido cuando entre abrió los ojos, una gota de agua yacía sobre el suelo seco, pero no puede estar lloviendo, si no había ninguna nube de tormenta

Al mirar arriba podía divisar como unos pequeños puntos blancos caían, estaba nevando, era la primera vez que veía nieve en la época antigua

Kagome:- Al menos el regalo de mamá me mantendrá caliente… pero tal vez deba volver a casa por hoy y volver mañana, mi regalo puede arruinarse aquí e Inuyasha no estaba muy feliz de verme…- Dijo para si misma mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba para tomar camino hacia el pozo, ya casi era de noche pero mientras estaba a mitad de las escaleras, en el cielo había algo extraño… unas esferas de luz?

* * *

Inuyasha: Las serpientes de Kikyo están volando cada vez mas bajo, ella debe estar muy cerca—Pensaba mientras se introducía velozmente en el bosque

Finalmente, allí estaba ella, sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol mientras que sus serpientes le acercaban las almas de las doncellas en pena

Inuyasha:- K-…Kikyo…

La joven levanto la mirada para poder verlo pero no demostró ninguna emoción, pero cuando los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve por todas partes

Inuyasha:- K-Kikyo…. Porque estas aquí?...—

Kikyo:- El día de hoy… necesito mas almas de las que normalmente me permiten estar de pie… y por alguna razón, cerca de aquí, hay la cantidad necesaria—Respondió ella mientras intentaba ponerse dificultosamente de pie, pero todavía no tenia la cantidad suficientes de almas para ello, así que se desplomo instantáneamente pero el joven, siempre fue rápido para sostenerla

Inuyasha:- Kikyo.. yo…- Antes de poder terminar esta frase con ella en sus brazos, la joven lo separo – No te has dado cuenta que, aquí fue donde yo te mate?—Era el árbol en donde Inuyasha había dormido por unos cincuenta años, aquel terrible día en donde su amor se había convertido en odio… y en ese lugar… también había sido el lugar en donde conoció a Kagome..

Kikyo se acerco hasta el árbol, y poso su mano sobre la hendidura en donde había disparado su flecha aquella vez, ya había oscurecido, y la nieve caía sobre los dos cubriendo sus cabezas y sus hombros, la única luz que había era la de las almas que traían las serpientes y de un pequeño destello que salio del agujero de ese árbol…

Kikyo:- Bueno, ya tengo las almas que necesitaba…- Las serpientes comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo y comenzar a levantarla, pero algo sostuvo su mano

Inuyasha: - ESPERA KIKYO!—Grito mientras la jalaba hacia sus brazos y la envolvía en ellos—Deja de marcharse así, juntos podemos derrotar a Naraku y vengar lo que nos ha hecho, a nosotros y a muchos mas

Kikyo:- Que todavía no entiendes que lo que yo quiero es acabar con tu vida? No estoy viva, y para alguien como yo, no podrá tener un descanso hasta que tu mueras—

Inuyasha:- Entonces HAZLO!, quédate conmigo, luchemos juntos contra Naraku y luego de que vengue tu muerte y lo que el nos hizo… iré felizmente contigo al infierno…- Mientras Inuyasha pronunciaba estas palabras, estrechaba cada vez mas y mas a la joven contra su pecho , sin querer dejarla ir y cuando termino esta oración, ella en vez de seguir alejándolo, le devolvió el abrazo y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de el…

Kikyo:- Inuyasha…

El hanyou cerro sus ojos, el olor de ella… le traían tantos recuerdos, después de todo, había sido su primer amor.

De repente sintió como las manos de ella corrían su cabello, pero también sintió el tacto de un objeto frió y la soltó inmediatamente, había sacado un pequeño cuchillo, acaso lo tenia escondido en su manga todo este tiempo?

Kikyo:- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero eso nunca pasara, - Le grito mientras sus serpientes la comenzaban a elevar

Inuyasha: Pero yo soy al único que puede protegerte del perverso de Naraku!—Grito el joven mitad bestia pero ella no dijo una sola palabra, desapareció en el cielo oscuro y entre la nieve

EL joven mitad bestia desvió su mirada del cielo después de que no pudo ver mas la figura de Kikyo, y la guió hacia el árbol, acercándose hacia y golpeándolo con furia…. Sin hacerle daño al árbol, que era un símbolo muy importante para el, pero con mucha rabia y esa sensación de importancia, como es posible que a la única mujer que realmente quiere proteger, siempre se aleje así de el…

Se quedo allí unos minutos tratando de calmarse antes de volver junto con los demás, pero al darse vuelta y avanzar unos pequeños Pazos, en la nieve podían verse unas huellas que se dirigían hacia la aldea… pero en ningún momento había sentido el olor de ninguno de sus amigos…

* * *

Kagome:- A pesar de que quiero permanecer al lado de Inuyasha para siempre... el jamas va a abandonar a Kikyo por mi... definitivamente... hoy tendria que haberme quedado en casa...- Pensaba mientras refregaba sus ojos contra el puño de su suéter, tratando se secar las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y se dirigía hacia el pozo, pero antes de que saliera por completo del bosque, un viento muy fuerte azoto toda la zona, un viento tan frió e intenso que le impedía poder mantenerse de pie, era posible que estuviera comenzando una gran tormenta de nieve muy fuerte, de ser así, mejor volvía rápido a su casa

Kagome comenzó a caminar con extremada dificultad, el viento era muy fuerte y no podía ver el pozo, o siquiera la aldea para poder estar junto con sus amigos de Inuyasha hasta que la tormenta parase, era difícil poder mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que los vientos y la nieve azotaban su cara

La joven se movía por entre los árboles, así el viento no le lastimaría tanto su cara ni sus piernas que estaban descubiertas por la pollera del uniforme, aunque se moviera mas lento, así al menos hacia un poco mas fácil el moverse

Kagome:- Definitivamente comenzare a venir usando pantalones!—Grito con rabia, el bosque estaba cerca del pozo y de la aldea, como es posible que tarde tanto en poder llegar a uno de los dos?

Mientras ella miraba a sus alrededores para ver si podía ver algún refugio del cual poder resguardarse de la tormenta de nieve, a dos árboles de distancia se encontraba una mujer de pie, bestia con un Kimono blanco, sus cabellos eran muy largos y negros, y poseía una tez blanquísima, casi del color de su kimono o de la misma nieve.

Ella no estaba muy lejos, tal vez si gritaba, era posible que la escuchase, pero cuando Kagome abrió su boca, se dio cuenta horrorizada de que no podía producir ni un solo sonido, era como si una gran piedra le oprimiese el pecho y que no podía moverse

La joven mujer se acerco a ella lentamente y dejo salir un un aire helado que le congelaba el cuerpo, pero en el instante en que el hielo comenzaba a cubrir las rodillas de Kagome, ella pudo sentir que su cuerpo al fin podía moverse y se golpe a si misma sus piernas, deteniendo así el hielo, déjanos salir una luz rosada

:- Mmm, ya veo…- Dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras cubría su boca con la manga de su Kimono, poseía una voz un poco grabe, pero sonaba tan leve y femenina al mismo tiempo- A ti, por esta vez, te perdono la vida, porque aún eres muy joven. Pero te lo advierto: no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver, porque si lo haces, te mataré.

Kagome solo se quedo mirando a la figura de esa mujer que solo estaba parada frente a ella, la joven asintió con la cabeza tras lo cual, la bella y misteriosa mujer desapareció dejando un torbellino de nieve a su paso

De repente, los vientos se calmaron y la nieve dejo de caer, Kagome callo al suelo sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia donde aquella mujer había desaparecido

Inuyasha:- KAGOME! Grito el joven mitad bestia a verla sentada en el suelo frió, su rostro estaba pálido y todo su cuerpo estaba casi helado cubierto por nieve—Kagome, que te ha pasado?

Kagome no pudo reaccionar al principio, todavía estaba un poco atónita, esa sensación de casi haber muerto…

Inuyasha: Oye, contéstame!—Exclamo comenzando a sacudirla un poco para que reaccionase, su compañera al recobrar la conciencia, solo giro un poco su rostro para verlo a los ojos y menciono su conjuro – Abajo—con muchísima calma

Inuyasha:- Porque demonios hiciste eso?—Grito muy furioso, pero ella se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y cuando vio a su alrededor, estaba casi de frente al poso y comenzó a caminar hacia el

Inuyasha:- Kagome espera, que haces?—

Mientras ella posaba uno de sus pies por encima del pozo, se volteo para ver la cara de Inuyasha, pero ella no estaba molesta pero tampoco triste… solamente, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna

Inuyasha:- Kagome?...

Pero ella salto hacia el interior del pozo


	3. Dejame

**Capitulo 3: Dejame**

Kagome ya había cruzado el pozo y vuelto a su época, allí era de noche y el cielo estaba lloviendo con mucha intensidad, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, se ve que el tiempo en el que estuvo en la época antigua había sido bastante, todos en tu casa estaban profundamente dormidos, la joven corrió hasta su casa para empaparse lo menos posible.

Arrojo su equipaje a un lado de la puerta, las cosas se habían empapado y su ropa también, pero no era el momento de despertar a nadie, si tomaba un baño, haría mucho ruido, solamente tomo todo lo que se había mojado y lo deposito en la ropa sucia y fue directo a su habitación con un pijama que su madre había recién planchado

La joven cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se poso allí, mientras que lentamente se deslizaba con su espalda contra la puerta hacia el piso, el sonido fuerte de la lluvia y el violento viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, Kagome solo se quedo allí sentada en la oscuridad mirando el techo.

Una pequeña gota se desliza por la mejilla de la joven, en el instante en que esta cae sobre la mano de ella, se pone de pie y se arrastra hasta su cama dificultosamente, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, era solamente por el frio de esa noche? A pesar de taparse con todas sus frazadas, el temblor no paraba, al igual que esos pequeños cristales que no dejaban de caer y humedecer su almohada

Kagome:- Pero… que es lo que me esta pasando?... no tengo derecho a estar asi… después de todo… yo se que Inuyasha ama a Kikyo, y ella todavía tiene sentimientos por el, ambos se aman demasiado… - Pensaba mientras el sonido de la lluvia parecía aumentar y con el, el dolor tan profundo en su pecho, era como si alguien estuviera oprimiendo su corazón, y no pudiese respirar—A pesar de todo, sostengo que quiero permanecer al lado de Inuyasha pero… no puedo soportar verlo amando a Kikyo… que persona tan egoísta puedo llegar a ser..

Un chirrido se escucho salir por su ventana mientras que una sombra se asomaba y entraba rápidamente, y la primera reacción de la joven fue esconderse debajo de sus frazadas y fingir que estaba dormida…

De repente, algo levanto las frazadas con mucha violencia, destapando la parte superior de Kagome

Inuyasha:- Kagome… estas dormida?...- Dijo el hanyou mientras olfateaba a ella que todavía fingía estar durmiendo, olfateaba cada vez más cerca de la cara de ella, hasta ver como una nueva lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos, en ese instante, a pesar de tener su ropa mojada por haber recorrido el camino hasta la ventana de Kagome saltando bajo la lluvia, Inuyasha solo poso sus dos brazos en la cama de ella y dejo descansar su cabeza en ellos mientras la miraba "dormir"

Inuyasha:- Se que no estás durmiendo tonta…

Kagome escondió su cara en su almohada—Porque viniste?—Pregunto sin mirarlo al rostro

El joven guardo silencio, a pesar de que no comprendía porque su compañera se comportaba de ese modo, como siempre, el de alguna forma tenía la culpa, o al menos eso era lo que le decían sus amigos, aunque no podía comprender del todo el porqué siempre terminaba siendo así

* * *

Shippo: Inuyashaaaa!—Grito el zorrito mientras venia corriendo junto con sus amigos

Sango: Inuyasha, te encuentras bien? En donde está Kagome?—Le pregunto la muchacha mientras buscaba por todos lados a su amiga, la tormenta se había terminado, pero mientras buscaba a lo lejos, no lograba poder ver a nadie

Inuyasha: No lo se, se volvió a su época sin decirme nada, no se que es lo que le pasa—Respondió muy molesto mientras se sentaba y cruzaba de brazos

Miroku: Me pregunto que es lo que le has hecho esta vez—Dijo el joven monje mientras se acercaba a la joven Sango para decir comentarios en voz alta acerca de que todo era culpa de Inuyasha, seguramente había hecho algo para espantar a la señorita Kagome como siempre

Inuyasha: Que yo no eh hecho nada!

Miroku: entonces, debo suponer que esas no son las serpientes de Kikyo y que no te reuniste con ella hasta hace unos momentos?—Exclamo el monje mientras señalaba al cielo, aunque lejos, podían verse las luces y las serpientes la sacerdotisa alejándose, Inuyasha ante tal comentario no pudo agregar ningún comentario para poder defenderse, solo cerro su boca y se sonrojo

Shippo: Seguramente Kagome los vio besándose o algo y la lastimaste como siempre, que acaso no puedes decidirte de una vez?—El pobre zorrito recibió un gran golpe por su comentario Irrespetuoso pero siempre, Sango y Miroku tomaron a Shippo y volvieron a dirigirse a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, mientras que, casi obligándolo moralmente, enviaron a Inuyasha a que trajese a la Señorita de vuelta, después de todo, es su culpa que se halla marchado

* * *

Inuyasha:- Y que es lo que esperabas? Te encuentro en el piso con el cuerpo casi congelado y después te vas sin siquiera querer mirarme a los ojos—Dijo casi alzando la voz, pero sabía muy bien que en la casa de Kagome, estaban todos durmiendo, no era muy difícil de percibir tampoco

Las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca de la joven fueron—"ABAJO"—golpeando con mucha fuerza a l hanyou, pero antes de comenzar a gritarle de, porque había hecho eso, la vio darse media vuelta, mirando hacia la pared sin decir una sola palabra…

A pesar de que ella siempre actuaba un muy extraño y decía cosas que el no comprendía, pareciera que realmente había algo que la estaba molestando…

Kagome:- Inuyasha… puedes… reunir los fragmentos sin mi?...—

Inuyasha:- D-de que estas hablando?, claro que no puedo!—Exclamo muy molesto!

Kagome:- Podrías….pedírselo a Kikyo… tendrían su venganza…. Y ella también puede… detectar los fragmentos de la perla…así… tampoco se separarían…- Era muy difícil poder legar a entenderla… Kagome comenzaba a temblar y se tapaba su boca, además de que hablaba con muchas pausas entre cada una de sus palabras… a pesar de que Inuyasha no era muy bueno comprendiendo a la joven, ni tampoco muchas actitudes de ella, podía darse cuenta de que, cualquier cosa que fuese… realmente le había hecho daño… no estaba seguro de si fue el, o de lo que halla pasado cuando la encontró en el cuelo, con el cuerpo helado…

El joven hanyou se quito la parte superior de su traje, que era la que estaba mas mojada y se recostó al lado de ella, tapándola y abrazándola para darle un poco mas de calor

Al principio, sentir que Inuyasha se subía a su cama, no la incomodo tanto, pero cuando sintió como las frazadas los cubrían y el brazo de el comenzaba a rodearle, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y giro bruscamente hacia el

Kagome:- Q-que estás haciendo?!- Pregunto mientras gritaba en voz baja

Inuyasha:- No voy a pedirte que regreses conmigo a buscar los fragmentos, pero al menos, creo que te mereces una última noche juntos antes de que te nos abandones—Respondió con mucho sarcasmo en su hablar y cerrando los ojos como si lo le importase en lo mas mínimo, hubiera sido lindo que lo dijese de otra forma un poco más suave aunque sea, pero después de todo, ser dulce al hablar, tampoco era la forma de ser de el, al terminar de decir esas palabras, Kagome lo único que quería hacer era estallar en llanto y consolarse en el pecho del hombre mitad bestia, pero algo asi, no era algo que quisiese que pasase, arruinar ese momento tan hermoso que se había formado

La lluvia todavía no cesaba, pero al menos no era tan fuerte como antes, el joven olvido cerrar la ventana, pero ellos no podían sentir frio alguno, Kagome se acurruco en el pecho de el, mientras que Inuyasha la abrazaba e intentaba no quedarse dormido

Kagome:- No quiero perderte…- susurro mientras que su compañero, la única respuesta que le dio, fue solo una sonrisa que solo pudo verla, al levantar un poco la mirada cuando dijo estas palabras..

Cuando Kagome levanto la mirada, pudo ver como los ojos brillantes y amarillos de su compañero la miraban fijamente, no hubo palabras por unos segundos, pero esos segundos parecieron durar minutos, y con tan solo verse a los ojos, podía sentirse como todos los problemas de su alrededor, se esfumasen en un instante, solo quedaba el sonido acogedor de la lluvia que los reconfortaba

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir la primer palabra, el joven acerco precipitadamente su rostro al de ella


	4. Es todo?

**Capitulo 4: ES todo?**

Kagome se enrojeció y sus emociones comenzaron a alterarse al ver como el hanyou se acercaba cada vez más a su cara—Abajo—Dijo en voz baja, pero el hechizo el collar, no era muy potente estando en una cama tan acolchonada junto a ella. El rostro de Inuyasha solo se hundió en la almohada pero casi en un instante diviso la mirada hacia ella de nuevo, y esta vez tomo su rostro con su mano sumergiéndola en un tierno beso, y muchos más pequeños

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y se sentía el frio viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, el beso del joven mitad bestia cada vez se volvía mas demandante, y la mente de la joven solo estaba en blanco, con cada beso que daban, el hanyou se abalanzaba cada vez más sobre ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron enfrentados uno encima del otro

Kagome:- Eres un tonto—Dijo muy suavemente escondiendo su rostro a un costado para no verlo a los ojos, esas palabras.. "creo que te mereces una última noche" resonaban en su cabeza, es que acaso era tan fácil para el que ella no volvería a la época antigua? o es que acaso no le importaba? Después de todo, siempre que tenía que regresar a su casa a estudiar, el no lo permitía y la detenía instantáneamente peor ahora, pareciera que no tuviera la más mínima importancia…

El viento soplaba más fuerte y hacia mas frio, Inuyasha estaba completamente encima del cuerpo de la joven, cuando ella alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos amarillos, el solamente volvió a inclinarse hacia ella besándola y no permitiendo decirle otra palabra, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su torso, introduciéndose torpemente por debajo de la ropa

Kagome inmediatamente le sostuvo la mano – N-no quiero—Dijo mientras separaba su rostro del de el, pero no hizo caso, volvió a repetírselo una y otra vez pero el hanyou no escuchaba, tenía más fuerza que ella, continuo su recorrido deslizando su mano hacia arriba y guiando su cabeza abajo hacia esa suave y cálida textura en el pecho de kagome, jugando y lamiendo ese punto que se endurecía cada vez más con cada toqueteo

Kagome:- P-por favor.. no hagas esto por mi…- Dijo dificultosamente mientras su compañero jugaba con su cuerpo – No lo hago solo por ti—Susurro separando apenas su rostro de ese lugar tan cálido

No hubieron mas palabras y ella solo se dejo llevar, aunque todavía estaba lastimada por las palabras de Inuyasha hacia Kikyo, separarse de el era algo que no quería ni siquiera imaginar, esos sentimientos, le oprimían el pecho, "separarse de Inuyasha"

Era una sensación que no era fácil de describir, algo con una mescla de impotencia e ira, mezclados con envidia y tristeza, pero esos sentimientos todavía no eran suficientes para lograr describirlos, acaso el tampoco quiere despedirse y por eso hace esto? Porque haces esto Inuyasha?—Eran unos de los cuantos pensamientos que abundaban en la cabeza de la joven, perdida en ellos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras que el hanyou jugaba a un juego de manos en su zona más intima, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera , cada vez mas mojado y útil para deslizar u jugar con ese pequeño "botón" que era más sensible y creaba una sensación que hacía temblar a la joven

A pesar de que la oscuridad los rodeaba, la noche permanecía clara por las luces de los relámpagos y de la calle, Kagome no sabía que cara poner, su compañero la miraba fijamente y la vergüenza era demasiada, pero cuando entro dentro de ella, definitivamente, la vergüenza invadía todo su cuerpo además de un estremecimiento, era su primero y su único, será igual en el caso de el?, acaso Kagome era su primera? Parecía saber demasiado el como moverse como para serlo..

En un instante Inuyasha se quedo quieto, sentado en la cama mirando el cuerpo de Kagome desnudo, cuando ella lo miro el solo poso su mano derecha en su pierna derecha, como dándole una señal como se le hicieran a los perros, con tan solo ese pequeño gesto, kagome se puso de espaldas y el continuo, peor ya no era gentil con ella, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez mas bruscos y estaba haciendo mucho ruido y a cada segundo que pasaba, sus envestidas aumentaban con más intensidad que la anterior

Con sus garras, tomo a Kagome por el pelo y la jalo hacia el mismo con mucha fuerza mientras continuaba envistiéndola—Así te gusta?—susurro en su oído, Desde cuando Inuyasha tenía ese nivel de pervertida? Algo así podría haberlo esperado de Miroku, fue lo que se le vino a la mente al escuchar esas palabras, o era que acaso ese era su lado "salvaje" por así decirlo?—S-si- respondió

Unos momentos después salió de ella y todo volvió a estar en silencio, Kagome se recostó en su cama, dejando un lado sin ocupar para que su compañero se recostase con ella, pero Inuyasha tomo sus ropas, que ahora ya estaban un poco más secas y comenzó a ponérselas,

Kagome:- Mmm a lo mejor tiene frio, yo también volveré a ponerme el piyama, si alguien entra, no tendré tantos problemas—Pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama y se vestía

Al terminar la joven volvió a acostarse como antes, dejando un espacio para que el se acostase a su lado, pero Inuyasha permaneció de pie, mirando hacia la ventana sin decir un apalabra

Kagome:- Inuyasha… dormirás conmigo?—Pregunto con un tono algo avergonzado, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso pero su compañero no la miro en ningún momento a la cara

Inuyasha:- No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien—Dijo mientras alzaba su pie y se subía a la ventana

Kagome:- Adonde vas?—Pregunto exaltada

Inuyasha:- Ya te lo dije, pensé que te merecías una última noche… quería darle un lindo cierre…- Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos sin expresión en su hablar, es que acaso estaba jugando con ella? Como podía hacer tal cosa e irse así como si nada para no volver nunca mas

Kagome:- ABAJO—grito mientras se ponía de pie frente a el—como puedes venir hasta aquí para hacer una cosa asi e irte, dejándome asi? Quien te crees que eres para jugar de esa manera conmigo?—

Inuyasha:- De que hablas, tu eres la que quiere irse para siempre dejándonos a todos atrás, yo solo quería venir y estar asi contigo antes de que te vallas para siempre, quien esta jugando con quien?—Dijo poniéndose se pie después de que el hechizo del collar se valla

Kagome ante esas palabras, no comprendía el razonamiento que su compañero estaba analizando—Tu me estas cambiando por Kikyo, eso es algo que yo jamás te haría a ti!—exclamo, pero Inuyasha no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo la observo extrañado—Los vi hablando, y claramente, tu solo quieres estar con ella y ella puede recolectar y purificar los fragmentos de la perla al igual que yo, no soy de tu utilidad y no tienes sentimiento alguno o el sentimiento de que tenga importancia para ti, asi que solo… me has cambiado por ella…

Inuyasha: - Ella no tiene nada que ver con cambiarte a ti—Dijo solamente, pero no sabía que responder a las palabras de ella, no sabía que era lo que debía decir o que era lo que podía decir, pero eso no era una novedad, después de todo, siempre que se trataba de Kikyo, Inuyasha no podía ver a la cara a Kagome, y menos cando ella lo confrontaba de esa manera…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio sin decir nada mirando hacia el suelo, luego de unos instantes la primera en levantar la mirada fue Kagome, pero en vez de prestarle atención a su compañero, no se había percatado de que ya no se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia, al mirar por la ventana, se podían ver, como las gotas de agua… se habían convertido en nieve…


	5. Vete de aqui

**Capitulo 5: Vete de aqui**

Un silencio los había envuelto a ambos. El Hanyou levanto su mirada, a pesar de no tener palabras para decirle a su compañera, ella también se había quedado callada, cuando logro divisarla, pudo ver un rostro muy preocupado, se podría decir que hasta aterrorizado

Inuyasha: Ka-Kagome?..—Pregunto extrañado mientras que su compañera se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el, ella estiro su mano, como si intentase tocar su pecho pero el rostro de ella no lo veía a el, el joven se hizo a un lado y la dejo seguir hacia la ventana, acaso ya había podido olvidarse de lo que estaban discutiendo?—Que estas haciendo?—Le pregunto muy extrañado, su comportamiento estaba comenzando a inquietarlo, la joven solo se quedo mirando hacia la ventana con su mirada preocupada

Kagome poso su mano en el vidrio de la ventana e instantáneamente alrededor de la yema de sus dedos que posaban ahí, el vidrio se empaño

Kagome:- Inuyasha, debemos volver al otro lado del pozo—Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el Hanyou pero este la miro extrañado y algo molesto, hasta hacia unos instantes, sus palabras no eran esas—Inuyasha! Estamos en primavera, es imposible que este nevando en esta época del año!—Volvió a expresar ahora enojada, pero le indico a su compañero que volviese antes que ella, a pesar de ser una emergencia, no podía ir a la época antigua en pijama

Inuyasha, sin perder más tiempo, volvió lo más pronto posible, pero en su tiempo, no estaba nevando, ni siquiera hacia frio, solo había un poco de nieve en la copa de los árboles y en algunos lugares esparcidos por el terreno, casi toda la nieve que había caído antes de que su compañera se fuese, ya se había derretido, tal vez era solo una anomalía del clima, y Kagome estaba exagerando con todo eso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ella cruzase el pozo, pero después de esa conversación que habían tenido… era mejor esperarla con los demás, así al menos no abordarían de nuevo esa situación incómoda por un rato.

* * *

Kagome ya había terminado de cambiarse de ropa, pero a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, no iba a llevar el uniforme de escuela que siempre llevaba consigo en la época antigua, su uniforme seguía mojado y no había logrado secarse en lo absoluto pero no había tiempo para poder elegir ropa en ese momento y mucho menos en esa oscuridad, tomo lo primero que había visto que parecía ser un viejo uniforme que su madre le había comprado erróneamente la primera vez que comenzó la escuela media, y partió lo más rápido posible hacia el pozo.

Cuando cruzo la puerta, Kagome miro hacia el cielo, la nieve se había detenido nuevamente, pero el templo estaba cubierto por ella, de que se trataba todo esto? Acaso solo era una rareza climatológica?, no estaba segura de si debía volver a la época antigua ahora que esto había parado pero, si no volvía, Inuyasha probablemente iría a buscarla… a pesar de no ser una emergencia, seguramente volvería por ella o al menos era uno de los pensamientos dudosos que recorrían su cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el pozo, pero si esto era grave, debía al menos volver, una última vez

Al otro lado del pozo tampoco estaba nevando, casi no había nieve, acaso había hecho todo este alboroto en vano? Inuyasha tampoco se encontraba cerca de este, tal vez se había retirado a investigar si ocurría algo malo, todavía era de noche, pero las noches en la época antigua eran tan claras, el espacio infinito rodeado de estrellas y la luna llena iluminaban todo, y cuando Kagome bajo la mirada hacia el suelo también pudo ver con claridad lo que se había puesto, ahora recordaba ese uniforme, se lo habían vendido a su madre por equivocación al haber otra chica con el mismo apellido en la tienda

A diferencia de su uniforme habitual, esta pollera era de un tono azul oscuro y más corta de lo que ella acostumbraba usar, junto con unas medias negras, que llegaban casi a tapar todas sus piernas, y su camiseta, aunque no lograba verse por un suéter color beish que se había puesto encima de este para no tener tanto frio mientras nevaba, era del mismo tono azul oscuro, y los puños de ambos le quedaban grandes, apenas lograba verse sus dedos si estiraba su brazo, que clase de chica tendría estas medidas para poder usar bien este uniforme?

Kagome no quería volver a su época todavía, tenía que devolver los fragmentos de shikon antes de hacerlo pero tampoco quería ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a pesar de querer estar con sus amigos, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, no quería que la viesen, no tendría la fuerza de poder despedirse de todos ellos de una buena manera… Solamente tomo su mochila, y se quedo cerca del se dirigió hasta el árbol sagrado, el árbol en donde había conocido a Inuyasha y en donde todo había comenzado, aunque fuese solo por unos minutos, estar en ese lugar le reconfortaba el alma, por alguna extraña razón

* * *

Los demás estaban reunidos en la casa de la anciana Kaede, el Hanyou sin pedir permiso alguno, entro y se sento a un lado de la puerta mientras todos sus amigos lo miraron extrañados

Shippo: En donde esta Kagome?—pregunto mientras se asomaba por la puerta buscando a la joven

Inuyasha: Vendrá en un rato, tenia que cambiarse de ropa—Dijo sin gimotear ni nada

Sango: Ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron tan rápido?—Pregunto muy extrañada pero al instante el joven mitad bestia comenzó a quejarse

Inuyasha: Solo vendrá para ver que todo este bien, le pareció ver algo extraño en su época y solo vendría a ver que no estuviese pasando nada aquí, déjenme en paz! Yo no estoy peleado con nadie—Exclamo muy molesto

:- Quien es esa joven?—Se escucho la voz de una jovencita algo joven, que Inuyasha no había prestado atención cuando había entrado, tampoco había sentido el olor de ninguna otra persona diferente a la de sus amigos

Una joven muy hermosa se encontraba sentada entre el joven monje y la anciana Kaede, tenía una piel muy blanca y unos ojos eran de un color miel, pero también poseía un tono verdoso, era extraño que una joven tuviera un color de ojos así, no era nada común, pero no despedía un olor a demonio ni nada por el estilo y su cabello, aunque corto, no más largo que de sus hombros, era de un color negro profundo, de donde había salido esta chiquilla? sus ropas estaban maltratadas y algo rasgadas, pero sus manos y sus pies, todo, no tenía ni un rasguño o herida… no es difícil darse cuenta de que no es de por aquí…

Miroku: Oh Inuyasha, lo siento, te presento a Yuki, es la hija de uno de los terratenientes de una aldea cercana, su aldea fue atacada por unos ladrones que buscaban a su padre, pero el logro hacerla escapar antes de que algo grave le ocurriese…- Luego de que el joven monje la presentase, esta hizo una reverencia hacia el hanyou, sin ni una pizca de miedo, es más, había alegría en sus ojos

Inuyasha:- Y si su aldea fue atacada, porque no fueron a ayudarles ustedes en cuanto ella llego aquí?—Pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus amigos solo dijeron que cuando llegaron, ya estaban todos muertos y los ladrones ya se habían marchado, no había nada que pudiese hacerse, pero al parecer no era algo de gran importancia, después de todo, esas cosas eran normales

Kagome por otro lado… estaba tardando demasiado…

Kagome estaba recostada a los pies de las ramas de el árbol sagrado, mientras miraba la inmensidad del cielo y de las estrellas, aunque se sintiese en una total paz, sabía que debía ir a la aldea para encontrarse con los demás… "no tiene nada que ver con cambiarte" había dicho su compañero, pero que clase de excusa era esa? Si Kagome no era quien reuniese los fragmentos con el, entonces no había razón para que estuviese en esa época, después de todo… no es a ella a la que el quiere a su lado… solo la buscaba para recolectar los fragmentos… no existe ninguna otra razón que no fuese esa… tal vez… la egoísta era ella misma al haber pensado que era especial para el, después de todo, desde un principio la única razón por la que ella estaba ahí era para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla por haber sido quien la partió en mil fragmentos…y el de Inuyasha era ayudarla a hacerlo…

Ese era el único lazo que podía mantenerlos unidos, un sentimiento tan intenso como el amor… no… el amor de Inuyasha siempre ha sido Kikyo… y es demasiado egoísta de mi parte el esperar.. que en todo este tiempo, esos sentimientos fuesen dirigidos hacia mi… esta no es mi época… e Inuyasha… mucho menos me pertenece a mí..—mientras los pensamientos de la joven no dejaban de crecer y dar vueltas, las estrellas ahora se veían borrosas, y un par de lagrimas cristalinas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero solo se quedo mirando al cielo, permitiéndoles deslizarse una a una- Que persona horrible que puedo llegar a ser...

Un brillo se asomo por su derecha, al girar su mirada hacia alli, pudo ver que una joven sacerdotisa parada a unos metros de ella, mirandola fijamente mientras unas serpientes la rodeaban.

Kagome se quedo paralizada por un instante y su mente se mantuvo en blanco, de todas las personas que podrían habérsela encontrado... porque tenia que ser ella?

La muchacha desvió su mirada unos segundos y siguió su camino por otra dirección- Espera- Grito Kagome mientras se ponía de pie

Kagome:- Kikyo!... acaso tu podrías buscar los fragmentos de la perla junto con Inuyasha?- Le pregunto reuniendo todo su valor pero la sacerdotisa solo se quedo callada, dejando salir una pequeña risa

Kikyo:- El único interés que tengo por esa persona, es el de llevarlo al infierno junto conmigo, solamente eso- Dijo mientras se giraba hacia Kagome, esta no supo que responder a eso, muchas veces se había encontrado con Kikyo, y sabia muy bien que sus sentimientos por Inuyasha nunca habían cambiado, su amor por el tracendia la muerte, porque se empeñaba tanto en rechazarlo? si era su reencarnación, entonces con mucha más razón debería luchar por estar junto a la persona que ama, sin importar nada

Kagome:- Entonces porque siempre te encuentras con el? se han vuelto a besar y se muy bien que tus sentimientos por el nunca han cambiado!... y los sentimientos de el... tampoco lo han hecho...- Antes de poder terminar esta frase, su voz cada vez mas tímida...

La sacerdotisa se acerco hasta la joven, sin expresión alguna- Lo único que me mantiene en este mundo es mi odio por Inuyasha, fuese un engaño la forma de mi muerte o no, yo le odio y eso no va a cambiar, y no te confundas, estoy por aquí porque hay una presencia maligna que no me deja tranquila, pero desaparece constantemente y no logro encontrarla, así que hazme un favor y deja de entrometerte en donde no te concierne, para comenzar, tu nunca debiste estar aquí, no perteneces a este lugar, ni a Inuyasha, ya le has causado bastantes problemas no te parece?- Exclamo ahora con furia, dejando a la muchacha sin poder saber que responder, los pensamientos que estaban dando vueltas por la cabeza de Kagome, al fin y al cabo no eran solo su imaginación, a pesar de que había hecho muchos amigos y que todos querían que ella regresara, Kikyo tenia razón, no pertenecía a ese lugar... y tampoco... podia permanecer al lado de Inuyasha... después de todo, siempre terminaba esforzándose el doble salvandola de algun monstruo, procurando que no la lastimaran y rescatándola de los que la secuestraban, Inuyasha... siempre esta en peligro y sale lastimado... por mi culpa...

Las piernas de Kagome comenzaron a temblar, seguidas de sus manos y luego todo su cuerpo, no paraba de temblar bruscamente, nunca antes en su vida había tenido esa reacción ni ninguna parecida, se trataba de nervios? o que era? no lograba comprender, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de sacudirse y casi no respondía, la sacerdotisa se acerco mas hacia ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia- Si quieres lo mejor para Inuyasha, entonces olvídate de el y no regreses nunca- Dijo en voz baja, Kagome solamente la miro a los ojos, mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose bruscamente, solo dio un pazo atrás, luego otro, y al final, huyo corriendo de ese lugar, no importa a donde llegase o si se perdiera, lo único que su cuerpo le indico que hiciera era correr, lo mas lejos posible, de ese lugar, hasta que su garganta se secase, hasta que sus piernas se agotasen, y hasta que su pecho dejase de doler

Kikyo se quedo mirando como la figura de la joven se desvanecía entre los arboles

Kagome siguió corriendo, las ramas de los arboles se enganchaban en su suéter, rasgándolo un poco y también a sus manos, y los arbustos, algunos con espinas, le rasguñaban las piernas y sus medias, pero en un momento, uno de los pies de Kagome se tropezó con una de las raíces de los arboles que estaba por encima de la tierra, haciéndola caer de boca al piso, antes de que pudiese reaccionar se quedo unos segundos en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se seguía sacudiendo bruscamente, los temblores no cesaban, ahora estaba perdida en el bosque, no sabia que camino había tomado cuando salio corriendo ni a donde debía ir

Unos arbustos se comienzan a agitar hacia un costado de donde se encontraba ella, la joven seguía postrada en el suelo pero cuando logro entrar en razón, se dio cuenta que había huido sin su mochila, tampoco tenia su arco ni su flecha, estaba perdida y sin ningún arma y nadie sabia que se encontraba allí...


	6. Sera el?

**Caputlo 6: Sera el?**

Una presencia maligna se estaba acercando, de los arbustos comenzaron a salir unas patas del tamaño de uno de los brazos de un ser humano, unas patas negras y peludas, la joven intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondían bien, tampoco sus brazos, casi tropezándose sobre si misma, se arrastro hasta la base de un árbol que se encontraba a su lado, y sin sus flechas o arco, no podia pelear contra el insecto, se trataba de una especie de araña enorme, con un aspecto grotesco, sus colmillos chorreaban una especie de baba blanca mezclada con un olor a veneno que podia sentirse a varios metros de distancia, mientras que su mirada fija hacia la joven, con sus seis ojos, creaba un escalofrió que recorría todo el cuerpo

El insecto solo permaneció unos instantes mirándola, mientras movía suavemente sus colmillos y dejaba salir un leve chillido mientras se acercaba lentamente, la joven se quedo totalmente quieta mientras este la acechaba, al intentar ponerse de pie para huir, el arácnido salto y se abalanzo sobre ella, derribandola al suelo pero de repente un viento fuerte soplo y el peso del insecto se desvaneció, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, este yacía en el suelo hecho pedazos pero todavía sentía como si algo estuviese por encima de ella

:- Que insecto tan asqueroso- Dijo una voz muy familiar, cuando la joven levanto la mirada, a pesar de que todavía era de noche pudo ver muy bien, era un muchacho, de pelo largo- Que haces aquí sola, estas bien?- Dijo tomándola de la mano

Los ojos de Kagome se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, y su cuerpo volvió a temblar, mientras se dejo caer sobre el pecho de este, el joven atónito de la reacción de ella, solo la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a otro lugar mas reconfortarle que no apestase a veneno

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que Inuyasha había vuelto y Kagome ya debería de estar de vuelta también con ellos, y sus amigos ya estaban proporcionando para que volviese a buscarla, hasta comenzaban a dudar de si realmente había ido a buscarla o solo había sido una treta para que lo dejasen en paz, el Hanyou no aguanto mas las quejas de todos y volvió de nuevo a la casa de Kagome para que volviese, aunque probablemente ella no regreso porque todavía estaba molesta por la discusión que estaban teniendo antes de ser interrumpidos por la reacción de ella al ver la nieve

Yuki:- Es peligroso andar por ahi solo a estas horas de la noche, no seria lo mas indicado acompañarlo?- Pregunto la jovencita muy tímida antes de que Inuyasha saliese en busca de Kagome

Miroku: Descuida, el es muy fuerte, puede arreglárselas bien solo, aunque si quieres dar un paseo a la luz de la luna a solas conmigo, bueno.. eso seria un placer- Dijo el joven monje pero inmediatamente Sango tomo su Hiraikotsu y lo golpeo en su cabeza

Inuyasha:- Ella es la tonta, dice que quiere abandonarnos y se supone que yo debo ir a traerla? Meh- Dijo en voz baja gimoteando

Sango: si no vuelves en 1 hora, nosotros iremos a buscarte, entendiste? así sabremos si realmente estas yendo a buscar a Kagome o solo nos estas tomando el pelo- Exclamo muy molesta, ya estaba de mal humor por la actitud de su excelencia, Inuyasha salio de la casa de la anciana y se dirigió al pozo- Shippo, síguelo y asegúrate de que esta vez enrecio valla a buscar a Kagome- Le susurro al zorrito en el oído luego de que su compañero partiese

El joven mitad bestia llego hasta la casa de su compañera, ya no llovía y al igual que en su tiempo, la nieve que había caído estaba casi derretida. La ventana de ella seguía semi abierta, pero cuando llego hasta ella y entro en la habitación no pudo encontrarla, ni en el resto de la casa, tampoco estaba su mochila, pareciera como si hubiera vuelto realmente pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que el partió, y no creía que le tomase tanto tiempo el mudarse de ropa

El hanyou volvió nuevamente a su tiempo, pero esta vez comenzó a olfatear el área, el olor de Kagome podia sentirse en el aire, pero su olor se dirigía hacia el bosque..., este se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba el olor, mientras que a lo lejos Shippo pudo ver que el había partido pero también había vuelto solo y se dirigía hacia otro lugar, antes de ir a comentarle a Sango lo que sucedía, un poco mas, solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba buscando a Kagome

El joven mitad bestia siguió el rastro de su compañera, pero solo lo guió hasta el árbol, no había rastro de Kagome cerca, pero la mochila de su compañera yacía al pie del árbol, pero ella no se encontraba al rededor, pero a lo lejos pudo ver una figura de una mujer que se estaba alejando, era Kagome? La siguió sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que la pudo tomar del hombro- Kagome?- grito

:- Valla, no pensé que pudieses confundirme de esa manera- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

Inuyasha:- Kikyo?- Por un instante sus ojos lo engañaron y no pudo ver realmente quien era, había pensado que era su compañera..- Que haces aun aquí? pensé que te habias marchado cuando te fuiste con tus serpientes- Exclamo muy molesto pero a lo lejos el joven Shippo pudo ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y antes de que ocurriese algo mas, fue a avisarle a Sango y al resto lo que estaba pasando

Kikyo:- No te confundas Inuyasha, estoy en busca de una presencia maligna que me esta molestando desde muy lejos, pero siempre que llego a este lugar, desaparece y reaparece, no me deja ubicarla con exactitud... tu deberías de haberla sentido ya- Dijo muy ironicamene pero la verdad es que el no se había percatado de eso ni por un segundo

Inuyasha:- Eso no importa, Estoy seguro de que te encontraste con Kagome, te estabas alejando del lugar de donde estaba su equipaje- Volvió a decir, ahora muy molesto y tomándola bruscamente por los hombros, pero ella solo mostró una sonrisa en momento pero se dio media vuelta y se marcho con sus serpientes, a pesar de estar en busca de una criatura maligna, no tenia sentido quedarse ahí discutiendo con el hombre mitad bestia, sin mencionar que la presencia había desaparecido nuevamente, mientras mas tardase en ese lugar, era menos probable que la encontrase

Kikyo:- Si, me encontré con esa mujer, pero parece que tenia mucha prisa por irse a algún lado- Dijo mientras se alejaba

Inuyasha: Maldición, estoy harto de que siempre se valla de esa manera... y no logro percibir el olor de Kagome por ningún lugar... maldición..- Intento buscar el olor de la joven, pero en el aire solo había el olor de la mezcla de muchas vestías y distintos venenos, a este paso, tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarla...

:- Inuyasah!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, sus amigos estaban viniendo en Kirara a lo lejos, pero cuando llegaron al suelo solo recibió regaños por parte de ellos por no volver con la Señorita Kagome y por haberse encontrado con Kikyo. Lo primordial era ahora encontrar a Kagome, debían separarse para así encontrarla mas rápido, sin sus cosas ni sus flechas, quien sabe que podría pesarle, a pesar de ser una chica muy fuerte, cualquier cosa podría lastimara... y eso jamas podría perdonárselo Inuyasha a si mismo, si algo le ocurriese a Kagome y el no estuviera ahí para protegerla...

Sango junto con Miroku se fueron en Kirara por los cielos, para ver si podían lograr verla desde los cielos mientras que Inuyasha se fue solo a buscarla, ninguno quiso que Shippo los acompañase, después de todo, la anciana Kaede se había quedado sola con la joven muchacha, y seria mejor si el también les hacia compañía- Su excelencia- Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku con una expresión muy preocupada, y el joven monje pudo entender de inmediata su inquietud, no sabia con exactitud de donde provenía, pero había una extraña presencia en el aire, y a lo lejos, se podían ver unas enormes nubes de tormenta-

* * *

No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo les tomo llegar hasta allí arriba pero nuevamente ahora estaba lloviendo, a pesar de que encontraron un lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia, esta los había alcanzado y los había empapado

El joven había llevado a Kagome a una zona muy alejada de donde la había encontrado y aun mas de la aldea, la había llevado hasta una cueva, casi en la sima de una montaña escondida, no había criatura alguna en su interior ni pareciera que estaba habitada pero en el suelo, se encontraba algo parecido a una cama, hecha con heno.

Kagome:- Discúlpame.. por mi culpa te mojaste completamente- Dijo con una voz tímida mientras el joven encendía una hoguera para que se pudiesen secar, el suéter de la joven era lo que mas absorbía el agua, tubo que sacárselo y dejarlo reposando cerca del fuego, pero luego de quitárselo, pudo ver lo maltratado que había quedado, y también pudo verse a si misma los rasguños y raspones que tenia en su cuerpo, ser así de torpe y lastimarse tan estúpidamente.. no era algo de ella misma... se quedo callada pensando en todo lo que había pasado tan de repente, le había contado al joven todo lo que había pasado en el camino, excepto su intimidad con el hanyou.. que solo la describió como un beso apasionado...- Lo siento Koga, te tomaste la molestia de matar a ese insecto asqueroso y sacarme de allí y ahora estas completamente empapado-

El lobo se sonrojo por las palabras de su mujer, pero estaba ardiendo en llamas por dentro, como se atrevía Inuyasha a jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de ella? y no solo eso, sino que también se había causado esas heridas, aunque sean solo rasguños, fueron por culpa de ese mitad bestia, pero si decía algún comentario inapropiado, seguramente Kagome se pondría peor o se molestaría con el... eso seria mucho peor- Tu eres mi mujer Kagome, y no importa donde estés, yo voy a protegerte siempre- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de sus manos, sus manos estaban tan frías en ese momento, pero por alguna razón, el frió de sus manos le dio calidez al corazón del hombre lobo...

Ella no pertenecía a esa época, y tampoco le pertenecía a Inuyasha ni el a ella, el debía estar con Kikyo... desde un principio... no sabia si es que en ese momento solo sentía tanta debilidad en su corazón, o si solo era el oír esas palabras, aunque no fuesen de su amado.. alguien mas se las dirigía a ella, si Miroku o Hoyou se los hubieran dicho, acaso harían latir a su corazón igualmente de fuerte? tal vez era una forma del destino, de decir que realmente, era en brazos de otra persona... en la que debería estar... Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco soltó las manos del hombre lobo que las sostenían con tanta firmeza, en cambio, solo sostuvo las de el con casi la misma intensidad y se quedo mirando a sus ojos

Ella nunca había reaccionado de esa manera cuando el decía esas palabras ni cuando la tomaba así de las manos, era muy extraño, es que acaso realmente estaba tan herida por el comportamiento inmaduro de esa bestia bruta? pero si ese fuese el caso, tendría que rechazarlo con mas disgusto... no es así? Las extraña lluvia que había comenzado de repente, ahora soplaba con mucha fuerza, helando la piel de ambos

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció por el viento helado que estaba soplando y esta agacho su cabeza, Koga inmediatamente estiro su brazo, rodeándola con este y pegándola a su pecho y posando ahora su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la joven mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo su mano, El rostro de Kagome se enrojeció, pudo escuchar como los latidos del hombre bestia también se habían acelerado y cuando levanto su mirada para verle su rostro, pudo ver una mirada algo molesta, su nariz se estaba moviendo, hacia el mismo movimiento que Inuyasha cuando olfateaba algo y parecía ser un hedor muy molesto, por la expresión que tenia

Unos segundos después Koga dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro sonrojado del que el siempre llamo "su mujer" era la primera vez que veía ese lado de ella, tímida, vergonzosa, a pesar nunca haberla visto de esa manera, era un lado de ella, que le causaba tanta calidez... Koga poso su mano que yacía en la cabeza de ella, la bajo lenta y suavemente hasta su cintura, tomándola casi con firmeza mientras su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas y mas

El rostro de la muchacha se enrojecía cada vez mas a medida que el se acercaba, no supo como racionar, excepto el hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y el de tratar de frenar al joven mientras lo empujaba poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, pero esto no lo detuvo en lo absoluto - Abajo- se le escucho decir nerviosamente pero el no era Inuyasha, y eso tampoco lo detendría, tratando de hacerse hacia atrás buscando alejarse de el, solo hizo que este cayera sobre ella, ambos acostados sobre la "cama" de heno iluminados por la hoguera

Koga había quedado completamente encima del cuerpo de Kagome, su uniforme todavía estaba mojado y por ende, su cuerpo pequeño también, su pequeña falta dejaba ver casi por completo sus piernas mientras que su camiseta, dejaba ver casi todo su vientre y su infantil cabello, se había desarreglado por completo, y su rostro ahora estaba completamente rojo, el joven todavía sostenía la, ahora, muñeca de su mujer, y al verla de esa forma tan vulnerable no pudo evitar apretarla con firmeza, al punto que pareciera que se estaba contuviendo de devorar a una presa

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre lobo comenzó a recostarse sobre ella, Kagome comenzó a intentar querer zafarse de la mano que la sostenía con tal firmeza pero ahora, el también sostenía la otra, a pesar de que ella pareciera que quería evitar esto, no habían palabras que salieran de su boca que dijesen que el debía detenerse, tampoco aplicaba la fuerza que, el conocía que ella poseía, para zafarse realmente de su poder, era como si, realmente en su interior, quisiese que eso estuviera pasando

Un viento fuerte entro dentro de la cueva apagando así la hoguera, el hedor apestoso que Koga había percibido antes ahora estaba a unos metros de el


End file.
